


Take a Bite

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge ponders the relationship between Keith and the Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Hunk's Corner (http://thenewhrh.weebly.com/) drabble challenge "Hunk of Cake"   
> Thanks to Kitty Lynne for the title :-)

"Hunk of cake!" Allura laughs gleefully. "We can use the Lions and be done in no time at all."

"Piece of cake," Keith corrects her offhandedly, not bothering to look up from his book. I doubt he was really listening to the conversation, but even so, he never seems to miss anything the princess says. He turns the page and continues reading, oblivious to the gaze Allura is now turning on him.

"What, Keith?" she asks blinking, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"The phrase is 'piece of cake' not 'hunk of cake', Princess," he explains gently, setting the book down beside him on the couch and turning to face her, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Oh," she looks a little crestfallen and it tugs at my heartstrings. She's been trying so hard to fit in with us, using our expressions, learning our quirks and she gets so disappointed when she gets it wrong.

"It's an understandable mistake, Princess," I reassure her, "especially when Hunk always insists on huge slabs of cake instead of human sized pieces."

"Hey," the Yellow Lion pilot protests, "some of us just have appetites larger than that of a Space Mouse. It's not my fault you're not much bigger than they are."

I roll my eyes at him, sighing, but otherwise ignoring the comment.

"It's okay, Pidge, I think you're just the right size," Allura says with a comforting smile, reaching out and pulling me into a hug.

I beam at her, leaning in closer and enjoying her embrace. But as much as I live for moments like these, feeling safe and warm pressed against her soft body, her light floral scent enveloping me, I know they are nothing more than small, fleeting gestures of friendship. Deep down inside I know who really turns her head. Heck we all know she's beyond infatuated with Keith, except maybe Keith himself. Her hold on me loosens and I reluctantly sit back up. Glancing past her, I manage to catch a quick glimpse of Keith in a rare unguarded moment. For the briefest of seconds, I see past his carefully maintained façade to find a look of envy lurking behind it. Keith, jealous of me? The concept boggles my mind until I realize that despite her obvious attraction for him, she's never shown it to him outright. She never hugs him, never kisses him, not even on the cheek. Even as these thoughts race through my head, I watch as he schools his expression, once more the stoic captain we all know so well.

Before I can begin to formulate a plan to bring them together and get them to admit to their mutual attraction, the alarm claxon sounds and we all race to meet Lance in castle control. Plotting their romance will have to wait; Voltron's got work to do! But when we get back maybe Lance and Hunk will help me get Keith and the princess to see what's right before their eyes.


End file.
